


Padmé's Drunken Confession

by kenobis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anidala, Declarations Of Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, First Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Modern AU, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, One Shot, Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Young Anakin Skywalker, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobis/pseuds/kenobis
Summary: Anakin Skywalker's one-sided and unrequited love for Padmé Amidala is short lived in this one-shot when she suddenly decides to confess her love for him after one too many to drink.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Padmé's Drunken Confession

Anakin Skywalker was a lucky guy. In his neighbourhood it was rare to find a kid who didn’t drink once in a while. But, you see, Anakin never touches a drop for he doesn’t need to. He is lucky because he gets drunk off of pure living. This is why at the party of the year, Anakin was just as giddy as all the people around him, despite them all being three sheets to the wind. Laughter echoed around the room, filling it with pure ecstasy. Regardless of this, in the middle of everything was Padmé. She was the best type of drunk you could get. Even in the state that she was, she still managed to light up the room with her infectious smile. The giggle that left her lips became more of a cackle as she fell to the floor with laughter, clutching her stomach in pain. This would happen around ten more times that evening, no matter if the joke was amusing or not. 

“No Obi-Wan not already! Don’t leave!” Padmé protested, catching her balance and sprinting towards the front door.  
Obi-Wan laughed, stepping out of the door, “Sorry Padmé but I have to go. You make sure you actually make it to bed and don’t pass out on the stairs.” He joked.

“You are such a great friend Obi-Wan… I love you, did you know that? Actually, I love you SO much.” Padmé slurred. This was a common habit of the drunk girl; she made sure to remind everyone in that room that she loved them, at least fifteen times. Anakin was pretty sure she had told strangers that they were her best friend and that she would never leave them. It was a possibility this was to do with the fact that Padmé used to be extremely lonely – Anakin presumed this was her way of making up for lost time; by constantly reminding everyone that she loved them. 

Shutting the door, she stumbled to the staircase and looked around her living room, dreading the mess she would have to clean in the morning. Her eyes quickly fell on Anakin and she jumped, not expecting anyone else to be left, “Ani?”

Anakin stopped what he was doing, which was picking up the rubbish, and smiled at Padmé, “Hey! Sorry if I startled you, I just didn’t want you left with such a mess tomorrow.” This line tugged at Padmé’s lips and formed a smile, “Oh sweet Ani, considerate as ever. How will I ever repay you?” She giggled and at this also lost her balance on the banister and fell to the ground. Despite this causing her to laugh more, Anakin rushed to her side and said, “You can repay me by letting me help you upstairs.”

Leaning on Anakin’s arm, the two made it upstairs and into Padmé’s bedroom. She leaned against her bedframe as Anakin went into her en-suite, getting the girl a glass of water.  
“Wow Anakin such a proper gentleman,” She slurred on the word proper and giggled again, finding this the funniest joke in the world, “why thank you so very much.” She laughed again, doing her best attempt at a curtsey as she took the water from him. After three more jokes like this, he finally convinced Padmé to get into her bed.  
“Now… You get some rest.” Anakin joked, placing a blanket over the tired girl.

“Ani, you know I love you right?”  
“Yes Padmé, you’ve kindly told me six times this evening.”  
“No. Not like that.” She sat up, ruining the bed that Anakin had just helped her make. She tried to stand but fell slightly, Anakin ready to catch her in his arms as she did. Padmé looked up and into the boy’s blue eyes, “I really do love you, Anakin.” This time there was no laugh from Padmé, no slurring of her words and no hesitation.

“Padmé, you’re just drunk. You need to sleep.” Anakin weakly smiled at her and helped her back into her bed, before saying goodbye and leaving her house as quickly as he could.

When walking home, Anakin's heart hung heavy. He felt as if Cupid himself had a targeted vendetta against him. He easily could have told her that he felt the same way, because it was the truth. He had been head over heels for Padmé ever since they first met, but he never explored his feelings enough to recognise it as affection this deep. Falling in love with Padmé was the easy part, it was admitting it to himself and more importantly to her that he struggled with. He had let his feelings sit for so long that all they did was intensify and grow. 

That night, Anakin went home dishevelled and feeling defeated. Padmé would never realise the hold she had on him. He was so deeply in love with her and she would never know. His love for Padmé was eating him alive and he couldn't even tell that she too felt the same way. Perhaps he was too focused on trying to suppress his own feelings for the girl that he didn't see the signs. Like that when he walked into a room Padmé would always smile. Or that when he would leave her expression would always drop. Padmé was so totally in love with Anakin that with or without the dutch courage, her feelings would remain the same. Like I said, Anakin Skywalker was a lucky guy, but this had been the most unluckiest of nights.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope this was okay i had fun writing drunk padmé! plz let me know what u thought i would love to know :)


End file.
